Morir juntos
by Sineadhdz
Summary: En tu pálido rostro se dibuja una sonrisa sincera, de esas que sólo demuestras en momentos especiales, como este. Cierras los ojos, tratando de capturar en tu memoria los eternos minutos anteriores a este desenlace. Llevas las palmas hasta tu faz, permitiéndote decorarla con el líquido rojo que de ellas escurre, contaminando tus lágrimas con la locura de tu amante. Seto x Yami.


**Disclaimer: **Ni Yu-Gi-Oh! ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Morir juntos**

Los lastimeros sollozos salen de tu boca en una melodía que se te apetece infernal, no recordabas que llorar fuera tan idílicamente deprimente. Miras la sangre que arropa tus manos, que las consume hasta perderse entre las remendadas mangas de tu camisa, un sentimiento de alegría se apodera de cada recoveco de tu ser, llevándose hasta la más ínfima pizca de culpabilidad y cordura que dentro de ti yacía.

En tu pálido rostro se dibuja una sonrisa sincera, de esas que sólo demuestras en momentos especiales, como este. Cierras los ojos, tratando de capturar en tu memoria los eternos minutos anteriores a este desenlace. Llevas las palmas hasta tu faz, permitiéndote decorarla con el líquido rojo que de ellas escurre, contaminando tus lágrimas con la locura de tu amante.

Pasan unos minutos en los que el inexorable silencio se cierne sobre la habitación, a lo lejos escuchas unos cuantos truenos, signo irrevocable de que la tormenta sigue su curso, aquella que marca el fin, pero también el comienzo…

Miras el pequeño cuerpo tendido a tus pies. Sus ojos, aún abiertos, combinan a la perfección con la sábana carmesí que cubre su figura y te instan a unírtele en la inmortalidad. Ríes, sin temor a ser escuchado, aún después de muerto te hipnotiza con sólo una mirada.

Llevas la vista hasta la ventana, abierta, ya no hay relámpagos y el agua ya no fluye en gran cantidad. _Falta poco, sólo unos minutos más y también obtendrás la libertad que acabas de otorgarle; al fin podremos ser felices juntos, después de 3000 míseros años_, dice una voz en tu cabeza, que reconoces como externa, pero a la vez la sientes como si fuera propia.

La lluvia cesa por fin, dándote la inequívoca señal que tanto ansiabas; abres tu camisa, desabotonándola con descaro. Recoges del suelo tu arma, un cuchillo de oro con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas en el mango y el infaltable Ojo de Horus grabado en ambas caras de la hoja. Sostienes con fuerza el objeto y diriges su punta hasta tu pecho, colocándola sobre tu palpitante corazón, que se acelera ente el contacto del frío metal con tu, ahora desnuda, piel.

Lentamente hundes la filosa herramienta de sacrificio en tu carne, regocijándote internamente al sentir la sangre brotar de tu interior. _Más profundo, has que la daga llegue hasta tu corazón,_ dice la misma voz de antes. Obedeces, sin miedo alguno, entregándote de lleno al deseo de estar con _tu Faraón_ por la eternidad.

Tus piernas se tornan laxas, imposibilitándote el estar de pie. Caes irremediablemente en el frío piso, junto al cadáver del desafortunado muchacho que compartía cuerpo con tu amado. Tu mano libre toma una de las del chico y la aprieta con fuerza.

Por fin, después de tantos años…

Y tu mente se nubla, a ella vienen recuerdos que son ajenos, pero que igual adoptaste hace no mucho, convenciéndote de que el destino sí existe y el tuyo es morir. Morir con _tu Faraón_, como el fiel sacerdote que fuiste, como el obsesivo rival y amante que eres.

Y ahora, luego de tanto tiempo por fin lo entendiste y él también. Porque su destino no marcaba irse tras aquél duelo que mantuvo con su rencarnación en el Valle de los Reyes, sino permanecer a tu lado, hacerte ver la realidad y huir juntos.

Y fue hasta este día, minutos atrás, que te diste cuenta de la verdad. Él había sacado de una de las gavetas de la cocina el artefacto que ahora yace clavado en ti y te había explicado lo que tenías que hacer. Y tú lo cumpliste al pie de la letra, a pesar de los vanos esfuerzos de Yugi –que logró cambiar con tu Faraón un par de veces el dominio del cuerpo- de disuadirte.

Te embarga una felicidad que creías inalcanzable, por que sabes que has hecho lo correcto, porque sientes como te desangras y como tu fluido sanguíneo se mezcla con el de tu antiguo oponente. Y escondes los zafiros que posees tras tus párpados, el sueño te invade y te entregas a él, a la inconciencia.

Porque su destino era morir juntos, entregándole lo más preciado al otro, la vida.


End file.
